el malo
by deniziithaw
Summary: porque bella tenia todo lo que cualquier mujer queriacon jacob..cualquier mujer menos ella porque ella seguia amando al malo que lo hacia volverse loca a edward... basado en la cancion "el malo" de aventura entren please!


_El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas._

_Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser._

_Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer._

_Tu serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul._

_Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud._

Pov bella

Me encontraba acostada alado de jacob mi novio recordando todo lo que vivi con el todo lo que me hacia sentir, me maldije nuevamente después de 8 años y todavía sigo aquí, viviendo con un hombre al cual no amo pero al que se supone que tengo "seguro" que me ama y vive para mi mientras yo cada día sigo pensando en el, en edward, recordando cada momento que viví con el como ese dia cambio nuestra vida..

Flash back

Edward me habia dicho que nos veriamos en 3:00pm en un café cerca de nuestra casa pero de nuevo aquí esperando como siempre mire mi reloj vi 3:30 de seguro esta de nuevo con sus amigos james y aro ellos eran buenos conmigo es decir sus novias eran mis mejores amigas alice y rose pero no por eso tenia que permitir que edward siguiera con sus "trabajos clandestinos" ya habia hablado mil veces con el diciendo que eso era muy peligroso pero el no entendia decia que no pasaria nada estaba apunto de marcar cuando una sra grito

No has visto! Han detenido a esos vandalos que se juntaban entre la 14 y la 15 ha vender y recoger su mugrero de drogas al parecer alguien informo que se ivan a reunir hoy y la policia a intervenido- decia una sra a su amiga ja! Como siempre las viejas chismosas de el vecindario pero eso realmente me alarmo ya que edward siempre solia reunirse hay asi que Sali corriendo de ese café mientras que sentia alas señoras viendome con una interrogante en la cara.

Cuando llegue no podia creer lo que veia era edward siendo sometido por los policias se lo llevavan en la patrulla preso! Todo mi mundo se venia abajo mientras edward me veia con arrepentimiento en los ojos y yo gritaba y corria hacia el cuando unos policias me detuvieron.

Señorita no puede pasar- me decia el estupido policia mientras me bloqueaba el paso hacia donde edward estaba

NOOO! DEJEME! Ese que llevan es mi novioo noo! EDWARD!- gritaba mientras veia como se llevavan ala razon de mi existencia.

Fin Flash back

Era patetico volver a llorar por lo sucedido hace 8 años me trate de levantar pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron

mmm…amor a donde vas- me decia jacob medio dormido

por un poco de agua-menti mientras volteaba a otro lado y trataba de recuperar mi voz

claro el solo asintió y me dijo te amo en respuesta y se volteo para quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Era tan frustrante volver a vivir todo esto de nuevo como pasaba cada noche aun recuerdo tambien que esta fue mi decisión una de la cual me arrepentia enormemente

Flash back

Habian pasado 5 años que edward estaba en la cacel en verdad trababa estar bien o almenos fingirlo pero ya no podia, no mas, en una de las visitas que hice ala carcel realmente me senti tan vqcia sentia que esto no daba para mas 5 años de mi vida y no pasaba a mas era siempre lo mismo de lunes a viernes era el trabajo mientras que el sabado la casa y el domingo era visitar a edward esto era una enorme rutina ya nada era vida, mi familia arta de mi decisión me dejaron sola alice y rose mi amigas y ex novias de los amigos de edward habian encontrado a sus "almas gemelas", jasper y emmet, ellas ellas habian dicho que encontrara a alguien mas que edward saliendo de hay no cambiaria pero yo como soy tan testaruda les dije que no que solo lo amaba a el y lo espereraria lo que fuera necesario pero ahora y después de 5 años comenzaba a cambiar de idea.

YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!-le decia a edward al telefono de la prision mientras lo vea atraves de el estupido vidrio que nos dividia aun mas

NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO TE AMO!- decia edward enojado- habiamos dicho que me esperarias no? Porque ahora cambias de parecer? Que paso? Ya no me amas?-decia desesperado

No entiendes? Tu eres el que estas en prision por tus errores y yo los estoy pagando tambien edward 5 años esperandote sin saber hasta cuando, hasta cuando terminara no he hecho nadamas que esperarte y ya me canse de esto!-le decia mientras empezaba a sentir mis ojos llorosos

Sisi errores lo se tuve muchos errores pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor porfavor..- pero lo detuve antes que continuara y me hiciera retractarme ante lo que iva a hacer

Basta edward basta…-le dije pero no sabia que mas decirle

Esque no me amas- eso me dejo en shock obio lo amo pero si quería acabar con esto tenia que fingir

Dimelo! DIME QUE NO ME AMAS- grito

No..no te amo- menti mientras veia a edward colgar el telefono e irse no sin antes decirme que me amaba y que sabia que lo que decia era mentira que el era es y seguira siendo mi dueño

Fin flsh back

Y ahora aquí me encuentro alado de jacob lo conoci un año después de dejar a edward el era muy bueno amigo de emmet y jasper los novios de mis amigas era todo lo que una mujer querria, de buena posición romántico cariñoso fiel todo lo que querrian toda mujer..excepto yo..

Amor ya te he dicho que no fumar te hara daño!- me dijo jacob quitandome el cigarrillo que acababa de encender mientras me daba un tierno beso en la boca fue entonces cuando me vino un recuerdo ala mente yo diciendo lo mismo a edward cuando fumaba yo me molestaba y el solo me abrazaba y me besaba haciendo mi corazon latir tan rapido como el solo lograba hacerme sentir.

_El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso._

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso._

_Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro._

_Tendrias que volver a nacer,_

_para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el._

_No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._

asi pasaba los dias mientras cada vez se acercaba ese dia..el dia eque edward saldria libre me preguntaba que hacer? El seguiria amandome? Una voz que me susurraba al oido me saco de mis pensamientos

que tanto piensas hermosa? Lista para tu sorpresa?-me decia jacob al oido

si- fue lo unico que respondi antes de vendarme los ojos y llevarme a algun lugar donde estaba mi sorpresa lo cual me recoraba odiaba las sorpresas y jacob nunca lo entendio como edward..mm….edward otra vez el vuelve a mis pensamientos

lista?- la voz de jacob volvio a sacarme de mis pesamientos

si-mientras el me descubria los ojos y me quedaba impactada- una casa? Jacob me compraste una casa?- decia sorprendida

sii nuestro hogar te gusta?- mientra me abrazaba y yo lo besaba mientras el me llevababa al cama aunque realmente no sentia mucho como lo sentia con..el

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste._

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel._

_No basta los morales, y ser fiel._

_Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel_

Faltaban 3 dias para que edward saliera y me vi pasando por cada lugar al que fui con el aun recuerdo cuando paseabamos y edward solia tener problemas con algunas personas del vecindario varias veces tuve que intervenir para que no se peleara era tran frustrante pero sin embargo es lo que amaba de el que el era siempre el malo por el que estaba loca por el cual me habia enamorado y seguia enamorada, y después de ese pensamiento supe lo que teniua que hacer.

Epov

Aquí estaba a un dia de salir de esta maldita prision después de 8 años que cambiaron mi vida que alejaron ala mujer que amo de mi, ami bella aun recuerdo cuando me dejo estaba tan molesto tan dolido por mi estupido error la perdi aunque sabia que ella mintió ella me amaba y siempre me amaria a pesar de que tuviera a su estupido novio nuevo ja! Si lo sabia por medio Demi hermana victoria que ella vivia con un imbecil de buena reputacion ja! Solo yo sabia como hacerla llegar a un verdadero orgasmo hacerla llegar a un punto de volverla loca de tocarla y que se derrita en mis brazo solo yo sabia amarla como ella le gustaba solo yo!.

Aquí en este lugar era respetado muy respetado y odiado ala vez ocupe mi tiempo en hacer pesas y en tratar de dejar todas las cosas que hice antes sabia que bella volveria algun dia porque asi es ella era mi cinderella, el un pendejo y yo ..bueno no exactamente un principe pero era el malo que ella amaba

_Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul._

_Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud._

_El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso._

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso._

_Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro._

_Tendrias que volver a nacer,_

_para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el._

_No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._

Y qui me encontraba saliendo alfin de este lugar mi amigos se alegraban porque al fin saldria como ellos esperaban salir algun dia y tambien habia esas personas que queria pobrocarme para que alargara mi estancia lo cual solo los ignore.

Fue raro y excitante volver a salir me sentia libre paa hacer lo que quiera sabia que mi familia no estaria afuera esperandome eso era de esperarse Carlisle estubo muy enojado mientras esme lloraba cuando me encerraron y no supe mas de ellos lo que no me esperaba era un carro gris que se me hizo muy familiar era mi volvo! Y cuando el vidrio bajo solo pude ver quien era…bella solo sonrei y me subi, seguia tan hermosa como siempre ella solo volteo y dijo

A donde vamos ahora?- mientras me acercaba una cajetilla de cigarrilos yo solo arquee la ceja ella me sonrio y tome uno

A casa- dije simplemente mientras encendia mi cigarro y ella arrancaba.

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste._

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel._

_No basta los morales, y ser fiel._

_Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel._

Aaah espero les haya gustado la verdad todo el findesemana mi hermana tuvo esa cancion jaja y me recordo a bella y edward asi que que les parecio bien? Mal?

:D en fin espero me regale un review bye!


End file.
